Keep calm and love Dallas Winston
by everythingdance3
Summary: what if Dallas Winston had a girlfriend back home in ny ny and she can to live in Tulsa? What if he had a baby boy? what if she worked for shady records and earned a lot of money? how will she fit in with the jd hoodlums? johnny and dally don't die in this fan fic.
1. 1st meeting

"Skylark you ready to see daddy?" I say

Skylark looks up at me and nods. I'm Summer. I'm a 17 year old mother of a two year old. His dad is Dallas Winston. I know what you're thinking. But he is sweeter then you think. You just have to show him you're not going to hurt him. I know he loves me because I've had his class ring for 4 years now. Yes we have been dating for 4 years. He calls me everyday. A few weeks ago I decided to surprise him and show up with Skylark I know he misses his baby boy. It's been 2 years. Dallas left a few weeks after Skylark was born. It hurt but he told me it was for the best he needed to leave before his gang hurt Skylark to get to him. We just got to Tulsa, Oklahoma. We drove the whole way. It's very different then New York, New York. I drive to the place where Dally said he was staying. I walk up to the door of the small house and knock. A tall muscular man answers the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks well giving Skylark a funny look.

"I'm looking for Dallas Winston. Is he here?" I ask I hide Skylarks face from him.

"Yeah he is come on in." the big man ushers me in.

I look around and see a man watching Mickey Mouse and drinking beer 4 boys sitting on the floor playing poker and my Dally lying on the couch smoking.

"I thought you got rid of that habit." I say and all the boys look up at me.

"Summer?" Dally say's sitting up dropping his cool.

"Yeah?" I reply smiling.

He runs to me hugging me and kissing me.

"Be careful of Skylark." I say separating from him.

"That's Skylark?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes that is." I hold him out.

Dally takes Skylark from me and starts whispering things to him taking him to the couch and sitting down.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asks

"That's Summer my girlfriend and this is Skylark my son." Dally explains.

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Come sit, angel," Dally says

I go sit by him and Skylark finally wakes up from his nap.

"DADDY!" Skylark yells hugging him.

"Hey buddy." Dally replies. "How long are you here till?" he turns to me.

"Well as long as you want us here I bought the house next door," I say smiling.

"Really?" he says

"Really, really." I say giving him a quick kiss.

"That's amazing," Dally says

"Will you introduce Sky and I?"

"Sure that's two bit" he points to the boy watching Mickey. "That's Darry" he points to the man who answered the door. "That's soda and Steve." He points to two of the boys of the floor playing poker. "And that's Ponyboy and Johnny" he said pointing to the last two boys.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." I say as we both get up and I make my way to the door. "Dally you can take my car and get your stuff then bring it over so we can set up."

"Got it see you guys." I toss him the keys and he heads out after handing me back Skylark.

"Wait you're the owner that renovated the place completely." Soda says

"Yeah I am. Do you want to come over for diner?" I ask

"That would be awesome." Two bit says.

"Come over around 6 okay?"

"Kay" Darry says.

"I walk out the door and start setting up my stuff. I put Skylark down I the playpen. Dally gets back and starts setting up our room just as I finish the rest of the house and start cooking. I finish cooking around 5:50pm I put everything in the oven or fridge and sit on the couch with Dally. I snuggle up to him. He puts his arm around me.

"I missed this" I whisper.

"I missed this too." He whispers. "I love you"

"I love you too," I whisper back.

* * *

hope you like r and r when I get **5 reviews **I will post another chapter.


	2. Diner at the new house

Ch 2

After a few minutes Dally and I got up. Dally went to go get Skylark, while I went to grab the food out of the oven and set the table. I herd Skylark start gurgling. I turn to Dally and Skylark just watching me set the table. *ding dong.*

"I'll get it" I say and go get the door.

The boys file in and run to the kitchen. They just sit down and start eating. Dally puts Skylark in his high chair and gives him some mashed potato's after checking with me if it was alright. I notice Darry looking at Skylark.

"How did you meet Dally?" Steve asks

"I met him at a party I was hosting back home. My brother invited him and we hit it off instantly." I said smiling softly to myself getting lost in the memory.

"Really? Doesn't seem like Dally at all." Soda replies

"No. it doesn't, but he was very rude to me in the beginning. Then he warmed up to me." I said.

I walked over to Skylark wiping his hands and face, as he was done his diner. I picked him out of him high chair and put him on the floor. Skylark walks slowly to his daddy.

"Daddy!" I hear him squeal. He still can't get over the fact that his daddy is here in the flesh.

"Baby!" Dally says just as enthusiastic as Skylark.

I love when they do this. I busy myself cleaning up Skylarks high chair and his dishes. Everyone at the table finishes eating one by one.

"Why don't you guys all go to the living room and watch TV while I clean up and get dessert ready. Ill call u when it's ready." I explained.

They all run to the living room no doubt about to resell for the TV remote. I'm happy I didn't put a lot of furniture in there. I hear Skylark crying and Dally yelling at the guys. A few minutes later the crying stops and all u can hear is whispering and the TV. I finish up the dishes quick so I can join them. I walk in and I see Darry and Soda on the couch. Dally on the lazy boy holding a sleeping Skylark and everyone else is on the floor.

"Do you guys want to play game?" I ask.

"Course we do what do you have in mind?" Darry answers.

"I was thinking truth or dare NY, NY style. It's the best." I say mischievously, "Invite your girlfriends over and we can play when the get here."

All the guys run off to get he phone to call their girlfriends so they come over. I hear them talking then leave to go pick them up. What good boyfriends, they don't want their girlfriends to get jumped.

* * *

Please R and R what you think. I know my character's are OOC but I like them this way. I wont add another chapter till I have **10 Reviews.** thanks.

-Everythingdance3


End file.
